I Got A Pocket Full Of Sunshine
by 4ElementGirl
Summary: A fluffy One-Shot based off of a song that got stuck in my head. Hope you enjoy and consider listening to the song on YouTube.


**Hey everyone! So all the one-shots I've done in the past were kinda depressing, so I tried to make this one a little more...upbeat. The accursed writers block has stuck again, and I watched easy A yesterday and this song got stuck in my head so...in short, enjoy :)**

* * *

The chilly wind whipped her curly blond hair in all directions, stinging her face all around. Even her slightly thick jacket couldn't protect her from the cruel world as she walked up the hill to the park on the cold December day.

Hands in her pockets, Helga plopped herself on the park bench, a wisp of pale white smoke protruding from her nostrils. Looking up to the gray, depressing sky, a flurry of snowflakes fell on her nose before melting into water, erasing all evidence of it ever being there.

_Looks like I'll be here a while_, She emotionlessly thought to herself, pulling out her iPod touch and scrolling through her list of songs to a colorful picture caught her eye. _When the heck did I put this on?_ Deducing that Olga must have been buying and putting songs on her stuff without her permission, she willingly put the song on, letting the cheery tune fill the empty park, giving her a chance to her reminisce her past few weeks.

**_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine,_**

**_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, Oh, whoa..._**

**_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me,  
_**

**_sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh, oh_**

Her boyfriend of two months had broken up with her, but she wasn't as depressed as she should have been. Or so she thought.

_Look at me. Twenty-four, fresh out of collage and single. Criminy, what's wrong with me? Am I THAT unattractive?_

"I don't think you are."

_Did I just say that aloud?_

She quickly glanced up to see her friend since freshman year looking at her. He dusted off the snow covered bench and sat next to her, making himself cozy.

"Arnold?"

"In the flesh."

Helga cleared her thoughts, reaching to shut off the song but soon realized that the music was long over.

"I didn't say that out loud, did I?" She rubbed her arm, hoping that he would think her sudden blush was from the rapidly dropping air.

"Yeah, you did." He paused, looking over to her. "Why would you think you were unattractive?"

She sighed, shaking her pink beanie and matching gloves free from flakes of snow._ Maybe because I've been in love with you for well over 20 years and you still haven't realized how I felt._ "I can't keep a guy for more than 2 months."

"That's it?"

"And maybe I don't go past 2nd base." She coughed out quickly, putting on her hat and pairs of gloves. "If you know what I mean."

"Oh...oh!"

"Yup." She nodded to his blushing face, "Have you-"

"NO!" He blurted out nervously, then regaining his composure, "I mean, just waiting for the one."

Helga nodded slowly, picking up her freezing device and plugging in her earphones. "Wanna listen?" she tossed one to him.

"Sure."

_**Take me away, A secret place,**_

_**A sweet escape, take me away...**_

"So...do you like someone?" Arnold asked, relaxing over the warmth of Helga's body as the song ended.

"Do you?" She responded with a smirk, attempting to act blase.

"Yeah, for a really long time. I think I might even..." He paused, A lovesick smile settling on him, "Be in love with her."

"Really, football head?" She could feel her heart cracking under the layers of clothing. "Who is she?"

_You._ "Well, I've known her for a pretty long time. She's been in our class since pre-k."

_Well, that rules out Lila the slut_. "In need more details, Hair-boy. Criminy, I'm not a freaking mind-reader."

"Well, we had a rocky relationship when we were younger."

_Could he be...could it...?_ Her heart lifted with joy, but her expression remained unchanged.

"So, who is it?" She asked, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"You didn't answer my question, Helga." He smirked.

_Aw, damn it._ "You got balls, you know that, football head?"

Arnold chuckled. "I know. So, who is it?"

"Well, I really liked him a lot when we were younger but I was a total bitch to him. I didn't want him to know."

_**I got pocket, **__**Got a pocket full of sunshine**_

_**I've got a love and I know that it's all mine, **__**oh,oh,oh**_

_**Wish that you could, **__**but you ain't gonna own me**_

_**do anything you can to control me, **__**oh,oh,oh**_

"Really...?" He motioned for her to continue.

"Then I told him how I felt, but we kind of pushed it to the side. Never spoke of it again," She looked down to her faded blue jeans, fumbling with her iPod.

"Helga?"

She ignored him, turning up the volume to the max. Her eardrums trebled with the sound of the base in her ears.

"Helga." He carefully took out the earphones, letting the music flow out once again.

**_...Take me away, to better days,_**

**_Take me away, a hiding place_**

**_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine_**

**_I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh..._**

"Are you still in love with me?"

She turned away, dropping her iPod to the chilly ground as he gripped her shoulders, reluctantly forcing her to stand up as a hot blush filled her cheeks.

Helga forced his hands off of her arms, her assertive demeanor arising. "What does it matter, football head? So what?" She walked a few steps away.

He sighed, his voice stuck, "I just need to know."

"That's not good enough, paste-for-brains!" Her voice choked with tears as she turned to face him, "It's just not good enough."

"But why can't you just tell me?"

She huffed, turning away from him in a sad whisper, "I just can't, alright?"

"Would it really be that bad-"

"Fine, Arnoldo! You want an answer, I'll give you one... I love you! I always been in love with you, ever since I first met you! Every single, painful, heart-wrenching day for over TWENTY. FUCKING. YEARS." She poked his firm yet shocked chest with every point.

"Are you happy now?" She asked with diminished anger, attempting to get herself lost in the music.

_**...Take me away (take me away)**_

_**A secret place (a secret place)**_

_**A sweet escape (a sweet escape)**_

_**Take me away (take me away)**_

_**Take me away (take me away)**_

_**To better days (to better days)**_

_**Take me away (take me away)**_

_**A hiding place (a hiding place)...** _

Arnold stood in slight shock, looking over to the girl who had unwittingly held his heart for eight years in a row.

"Helga-"

"What are you still standing here for, Arnoldo?" She sniffed as she turned around, freezing tears streaking her cheeks, "Aren't you gonna reject me or something?"

"What are you talking about, Helga?" He said, holding her hands firmly so she couldn't let go if she tried. "How could I do it to someone like you?"

Helga gulped, looking down to her icy, snow covered shoes, "You had no problem doing that 15 years ago, did you, bucko?"

"I was nine and was really, really...dense."

She stifled a laugh, "Was?"

"And still am," He lifted her chin to meet the eyes he fell in love with all those years ago. A lopsided smile met his features, as he wiped her tears away, "But not anymore, because..." He stopped, a bit nervous.

"Because what, football head?" She breathlessly asked, lost in his wonderfully emerald green eyes of his.

**_...There's a place that I go  
_**

**_That nobody knows  
_**

**_Where the rivers flow  
_**

**_And I call it home  
_**

**_And there's no more lies  
_**

**_And the darkness is light  
_**

**_And nobody cries  
_**

**_there's only butterflies..._**

"I love you, Helga."

A warm, heart melting kiss was planted on Helga waiting lips, and it seemed like forever before they finally broke apart. Helga felt herself go limp in his arms, a lovesick sigh leaving her.

_He kissed me!_

"Helga, are you alright?" He asked, although he had a pretty good thought of what her answer would be as they headed back to the bench.

"Just put the stupid song on and kiss me, you big doof."

Happily obligeing, the two adults intertwined in a kiss and embraced as the icy snowflakes fell gently atop their clothes, and the sky above them turned a gentle mix of light orange, red and pink. The ending lyrics of the song played softly in the background under the park bench, forever known as their theme,

_**...The sun is on my side, t**__**ake me for a ride**_

_**I smile up to the sky, **__**I know I'll be alright**_

_**The sun is on my side, t**__**ake me for a ride**_

_**I smile up to the sky, **__**I know I'll be alright**_

* * *

**Cute, wasn't it?**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
